Futari wa Pretty Cure Prism
Futari wa Pretty Cure Prism (ふたりはプリキュアプリズム Futariwapurikyua Purizumu) is an unofficial sequel to Futari wa Pretty Cure and is produced by Toei animation. Speculations Synopsis Futari wa Pretty Cure Prism Episodes The beginning of where the fairies are from is the same as in Futari Wa Pretty Cure. 2 fairies, Namel and Napel go to find help to restore the Garden of light. The plot follows Tankoushoku Riko and Midoriiro Makoto, two middle school students that become unlikely friends. The two girls are Cure Pink and Cure Green. The two of them must restore a side of the garden of light and protect the world from evil! Characters The characters Pretty Cure Tankoushoku Riko (淡紅色 理子 Tankōshoku Riko) / Cure Pink (キュアピンク Kyuapinku) AKA Mira Rosado (ミラ・ロサド Mira Rosado) / Glitter Pink (キラキラピンク Gurittāpinku) (Glitter Pink is the only alias of hers' that's in the original dub with the name Mira Rosado but the name Mira Rosado follows her in the redub then the final/current redub she has her proper name Voiced by Sakamoto Maaya (Japanese), Aubrey Clements (First two English dubs), Sofia Beguoitte (Final redub) Riko is probably the first Tsundere pink cure to be introduced. She is called a nerd and has the best grades in her school. She has short brown hair that turns into long cotton-candy pink hair when she goes into PreCure mode. Her eyes are a blue-green-gray hue and she has fair skin dotted in freckles. Her fairy is Namel. Midoriiro Makoto (ミドリイロ・マコト Midoriiro Makoto) / Cure Green (キュアグリーン Kyuagurīn) AKA Cameron Viridi (キャメロン・ヴィリーディ Kyameron vu~irīdi) / ''''Glitter Green (グリッターグリーン 'Gurittāgurīn) (Glitter Green is the only alias of hers' that's in the original dub with the name Cameron Viridi but the name Cameron Viridi follows her in the redub then the final/current redub she has her proper name) Voiced by Minagawa Junko (Japanese), Anna Kendrick (1st dub), Raina McCleary (2nd dub and final redub) Makoto follows the typical tom-boy of the team archetype and is the green cure to boot. She is a blond with died green tips of her hair and has hazel eyes. Her pixie-cut blond hair goes down to shoulder when Cure Green and her hair becomes entirely green. She is pretty rough around the edge but once you get to know her she's a huge romantic. She is the star athlete at the school. Her fairy is Napel and she hardly gets along with him. Mascots and other garden of the light Namel (ナメル Nameru) Voiced by Nakagawa Shoko (Japanese), Aubrey Clements (First two English dubs), Cherami Leigh (Final redub) Namel is a fairy from the garden of light. She ends her sentences in "-Eru~" Napel (ナペル Naperu) Voiced by Kaji Yuki (Japanese), Anna Kendrick (1st dub), Raina McCleary (2nd dub), Sandy Fox (Final dub) Despite being a male fairy voiced by a man in Japan all of his English voice actors are female. He ends his sentences with "-Pel~" More coming soon! The dusk zone The villains but currently King Dark and Zakenna is not here! Coming soon... Minor characters Tankoushoku Ren (タンキョウホンレン Tankoushoku Ren) AKA Ren Rosado (レン・ローサド Ren Rōsado) Voiced by Kaji Yuki (Japanese), Lukas Anderson (First two dubs), Bryce Papenbrook (Final Redub) Riko's older brother that is in High School. He is stoic and almost identical to his younger sister. Mr. and Mrs. Tankoushoku (タンキョウホク Tankoushoku-san and マンカンショク夫人 Tankoushoku-san) AKA Mr. and Mrs. Rosado (ロサド氏 Rosado-san and ロサド夫人 Rosado-san) Currently neither have speaking parts yet Riko's parents. They, according to her, say she's too stubborn and needs to lighten up. Midoriiro Keiko (ミドリロロケイコ Midorirorokeiko) AKA Keira Viridi (キーラ・ヴィリディ Kīra vu~iridi) Voiced by Toshio Naomi (Japanese and in all English dubs) Makoto's divorced mother. She is blond but has green eyes. She works as a waitress as a cafe near her daughter's school. More to come! Items Card Communes (カードコミューン Kādo Komyūn) The device that allows the pair to transform into their Pretty Cure forms. Pretty Cure Rainbow Bracelets ( A power-up received later in the series that lets them use Pretty Cure Rainbow Storm. Prism True Love Detector A magical device that can be used to measure the compatibility between two people or animals. Prism Hopish Is the Garden of Light's source of power, and also the source of light in the whole universe. Locations .... Media/Merchandise Movie(s) ..... Soundtrack Album(s) ..... Vocal Album(s) ..... Trivia References Other Category:Fan Series Category:Fanseries